Extra Ordinary
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Chapter 3 of Briefly-John and Jing Mei


3 Rooms for Rent~  
$$400.00 per month. Must pay for own groceries  
Ultilies covered.Children okay.No smokers  
********************************************************  
"I only eat red meat..bloody red meat" the pale woman dressed in black hissed  
  
  
Jing Mei shifted uncomfortably in her armchair  
  
  
"And come outside at night.Is that a problem??"  
********************************************************  
  
" I DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS" the man yelled  
  
She flinched  
  
"SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PARTIES"  
  
  
Jing Mei smiled  
*********************************************************  
I got a little bit of hope  
Like a soap on a rope  
Sweeter than sour  
But getting thinner by the hour  
Falling fast, and I'm running out of gas  
**********************************************************  
"Nice place" Dave stuck out his hand,"Dave Malucci"  
  
"Hi", Jing Mei smiled,"Do you drink blood??"  
  
"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow,"Did you just ask me if I.."  
  
Jing mei nodded  
  
"I can safely say I have no vampire tendencies.Is that going to be a problem??" Dave tried hard to hide his amusement,eyeing the large living room  
  
Jing Mei shook her head,"not at all" she laughed  
  
*****************************************************  
"I've been married eight times"   
  
Jing Mei raised an eyebrow  
  
The man winked at her,his gold chain shining ,hidden in his chest hair,"You're a single chick,aren't you??"  
  
"Ijust remebered" Jing Mei shot up out of the chair,"I have to go feed my dead grandma"  
  
"Did I get the room??" he called after her  
***************************************************  
Muggin on your sister!  
Smart as Bobby Fischer!  
  
Still I couldn't get arrested  
Though I got more hooks  
Than Madonna got looks  
And just like that AC/DC song  
Come on baby, shake me all night long  
***************************************************  
"John Carter" he stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you"  
  
Jing Mei smiled  
  
" I work nights,so I sleep during the day"  
  
She nodded  
  
"I hate to sound straight forward,but are you going to talk,because you're making me rather nervous"  
  
Jing Mei let out a nervous laugh,"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No need to apologize" he smiled at her shly  
  
"Can I ask what you do...I had a woman interview for the room..she thought she was a vampire"  
  
"ER doc" Carter answered.Even his eyes smiled at her  
  
"Oh" she dug her nails into the armchair,"Okay"  
*******************************************************  
All I want to do  
Is stay till early in the morning  
(You know I love you baby)  
And all I've got to say  
Is your love's extra ordinary  
You're extra ordinary, baby  
  
********************************************************  
"Nah" Kerry waved the beer away,"I'm watching tweedle dee and tweedle dum,remeber??"  
  
  
Jing Mei smiled,glancing at the two girls,sitting in front of her television,watching cartoons  
  
"How'd it go??"  
  
She took a deep gulp of the beer and set it down on her dining room table,"There are some freaks out there"  
  
Kerry laughed  
  
"I chose these two guys" Jing Mei peeled the label back on her bottle  
  
"TWO men??" Kerry raised an eyebrow  
  
Jing Mei blushed,"His name is John.."  
**********************************************************  
**The next morning**  
  
Jing Mei tied the robe around her waist as she dashed down the stairs."I'm coming!!"she yelled,flinging the door open  
  
"Hi" Carter blushed,"Did I wake you??". Boxes sat piled behind him  
  
Jing Mei pulled the robe a little tighter around her,"Come on in.."  
  
"I came by to drop off some stuff and give you my check" he dug around the pocket of his trousers  
  
"It's fine" Jing Mei yawned,"Would youl like some coffee??"  
  
"I'd love some"  
***********************************************************  
Somebody push me through the door  
I been sleeping on the floor  
Thirty-one flavors, listen to the neighbors   
Through the wall  
At a debutante ball  
  
Cumba lada vista!  
Got a Mona Lisa!  
  
So much for the late rent  
Cause your money's spent  
And it's cold inside  
But just like that Barenaked Ladies' song  
I'm hot like wasabi when I'm next to your body  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
